The Fat Controller's Wife's Birthday Party
The Fat Controller's Wife's Birthday Party is the third episode of the fourteenth season. Plot One Summer's day, Bertie asks Thomas if they have noticed something different about The Fat Controller and Percy tells Thomas and Bertie that he sees The Fat Controller staring into the clouds this morning and he wonders why. It was Lady Hatt's Birthday and The Fat Controller has selected his brand new outfit to wear for the party. The Fat Controller tells her that she hooks splendid and that her birthday will be a great ocassion. Lady Hatt agrees with him and tells him not to be late, and so The Fat Controller promises to be spic and span and right on time. After The Fat Controller has changed into his new suit, the stationmaster tells him that he must leave, and The Fat Controller tells the stationmaster that he will be taking the car when the engines are busy. He thinks it would be reliable, but it wasn't because his mood has changed when he sees a large hole on the road while speeding. When he tries to brake hard, his car suddenly became stuck in a pot hole and now started having a flat tyre. He decides not to change the wheel because it would dirty his suit and it will never do for hus wife's birthday party. When Caroline arrived, The Fat Controller tells her that he has to return to his wife's birthday party and cannot be late, and so he tells her to take a lift. Caroline agrees and then takes The Fat Controller around, but she does not like going fast and then she has broken down on the road. Then, George the steamroller arrives and then insults Caroline, but his driver was more polite and then he asks The Fat Controller whether he would like any help. The Fat Controller says that he will only do it if he gets to his wife's birthday party on time, and then George offers him a ride on Thomas who is just down the line. So The Fat Controller went inside George and then trundled away, promising Caroline that he will send for help. George enjoys rolling along the lane, but The Fat Controller didn't, because he was now covered in oil. Worse was to follow; George then cries for help, slips out of control due to a malfunction, and then falls into the muddy ditch close to where Thomas is taking on water and the Fat Controller catapults and ends up waist-deep in the mud. Thomas has never seen The Fat Controller in such a mess. He was surprised, and so The Fat Controller has asked his driver for a ride to the station. But Thomas's fireman has been taken ill, and so The Fat Controller has decided that he could be a relief fireman. Thomas was very excited and then sets off with his driver and The Fat Controller. The Fat Controller worked very hard, and coal dust and smoke flew everywhere around Thomas's inside cab, and at last Thomas arrives at Kirk Ronan station just in time. The Fat Controller was now on the platform and quickly buys a bunch of flowers. Meanwhile, Lady Hatt was waiting for The Fat Controller, and as the clock strikes to three, The Fat Controller arrives tired but triumphant. He gave his wife the flowers and she was most grateful that she knew it was her special birthday party, but she did not know it was 'fancy dress.' Everyone laughs and then the party begins. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Bertie *George *Caroline *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Jem Cole (not named) *James (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Refreshment Lady (cameo) *The Butler (cameo) *The Tailor (cameo) *The Railway Board (cameo) *The Ffarquhar Stationmaster (cameo) Category:Season 14 Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scrapbook Category:2013 Vhs Along With Ponyville Christmas Category:2013 Vhs Along With My Little Pony Scarpbook